


More Than Just a Shadow

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2014, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarefest Week One</p><p>Prompt: One of them starts seeing figures and shapes and gets increasingly paranoid, loses it one day and attacks the figure until it dies. Turns out it was hallucinations and they’ve murdered someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just a Shadow

It started off innocently enough.

Ryan worked late almost every night, so he was very tired. When he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye, he thought nothing of it.

As the days progressed, Ryan continued to see this strange shadow, in more places than just at work. The strange shadow seemed to be taunting the Gent, and Ryan didn't like it.

He decided to talk to Ray about it one night, for Ray was working late as well.

"Ray, do you ever see a shadow out of the corner of your eye?" Ryan asked the shorter male. Ray laughed.

"No, that sounds like something from a horror movie!" Ray laughed again. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. It's probably nothing." Ryan whispered, looking down. He's just overreacting, there's nothing there. But why did he see sometime move after Ray had left?

* * *

The next week, Ryan was getting worse. He kept seeing the shadow in more than just the corner of his eye, he could see it head on. It was just a shadowy figure, but it freaked the hell out of him.

He attempted talking to Burnie about it. He got the same reaction Ray gave. Geoff, same thing. Even Jack laughed it off. Ryan started getting jumpy. Someone would walk behind him and he'd punch, once Ray happened to be the one walking by.

"Ryan, what the fuck?" Ray asked, clenching his bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry, Ray. I'm just a little jumpy."

"A little? You almost broke my nose! As long as you don't get worse, it'll all be good. I don't need anymore wounds!" Ray laughed it off. Ryan made the attempt, but couldn't even form a convincing smile. He was scared.

* * *

Things only worsened after that. The shadow was now joined by other creatures, and they kept Ryan up at night. He hadn't slept in 6 days. He was getting so paranoid that he kept a pocket knife with him at all times.

One night at work, Ryan was sure he was the last one at the office. He was finally going to confront this shadow, and make sure he doesn't bother him anymore. He told himself that, should he see the shadow, he would attack it.

Ryan was editing a video as calmly as he could, but he couldn't help but be freaked out at everything around him. He got up to get a glass of water when he saw the shadow. Without thinking, Ryan screamed, grabbed the pocket knife, and started stabbing.

Ryan saw the shadow start bleeding black blood, and continued to slash. He kept stabbing until the shadow stopped moving.

Ryan hadn't realized he had been crying until he realized his vision was clouded by his tears. When his vision cleared, he looked down at the shadow.

Ryan gasped in horror, for the shadow wasn't a shadow at all, but Ray. He had attacked Ray thinking he was the shadow.

" _As long as you don't get worse, it'll all be good. I don't need anymore wounds!_ " Rays words echoed through Ryan's mind, and he looked at all of the stab wounds and slash marks that littered Rays body.

Ryan let out a scream full of hurt and despair, and he swore he heard a dark laughter in the back of his mind.


End file.
